


Castles In the Air

by Jaerontaemo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Chance Meetings, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Double Life, Drama & Romance, Dream chasing, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Time, Flappers, Forbidden Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real estate broker Jung Jaehyun, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Singer Lee Taeyong, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Tailor Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/Jaerontaemo
Summary: If you could dream big but know you can't have it all or have it all and more but have no dream at all. Which one would you choose?Find out what happens when a privileged young man falls for a mysterious singer who has nothing but big dreams.ORTaeyong was adopted into a wealthy family as a child. With a grateful heart he lives his life as a filial son, obeying their every command. However he has a passion which they disapprove of - singing. He has the dream of singing on a huge stage, but due to his family's disapproval he performs at a night club as a masked sheik.Jaehyun is the son of a prestigious and well-respected family. He is of age to wed but takes no interest in the partner his parents found for him. One night he visits an acclaimed gentleman's club and is enamoured by the mysterious singer who piques his curiosity.-----This story is based in the 1920s.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	1. I Fall In Love Too Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here again with another full fanfic. I'd like to first make a disclaimer that this will probably be a complicated story to write since it's based in an era I haven't lived in and so the references and stuff will take some research and inspiration. I also want to state that whatever written is a work of fiction and of my imagination any similarities to any work or entity is purely coincidental. Whatever isn't made by myself would be listed. Any triggering themes or anything unconventional is not depicting the person's I have used in any way, they are merely just characters with their names and faces as reference. I also do not support any of the sensitive topics that this story may, if any, will include and I will update the tags accordingly but if you feel I have missed something that I should include in the tag please do tell me. 
> 
> That being said, thank you for checking out this story and I hope you enjoy the ride because it'll maybe be a long ass one.

Dreams. However desirable they may be, not everyone can afford to have them. You could want something so badly and still wouldn't get it. Unless, you were born rich, exceptionally blessed, or just damn lucky. Otherwise, you don't even stand a single chance. Taeyong knew that better than anyone. But that didn't stop him, because it was all he had to call his own.

Tailor by day and masked performer by night, this was the price he had to pay for his dreams to ever be realized. Despite having his path paved and marbled, it didn't make things easier.

From the tender age of five, he was brought up into a well off and dignified family when they took him in from an orphanage. It wasn't until his foster mother conceived his baby sister Ruby, that he felt more like an extra in their family. Taeyong never begrudged her of anything. In fact, he loved her more than anyone in the world and was a typical big brother to her as they grew up. 

While they were very kind in providing him shelter and opportunities he otherwise would not have had. Giving him a fairly decent childhood and he was able to finish high school and learn a skill to make a living for himself in any case he needed to live on his own. Regrettably, that was the extent of their support. 

They were stricter on him than his sister but even so, he still loved his family and respected their opinions. He was able to keep his head held high and proudly declare himself a Lee, son of the distinguished business owners. 

Usually whatever they decided was gospel, but this was something he couldn't agree on without question. Since he was a young boy, he was entranced by music and performance. He would watch the black and white screen, marvelling as the performers shimmied and danced the foxtrot. He wished nothing more than to join them on the stage. 

Unfortunately his mother, who was most against the idea of him viewing such programs - deeming them as inappropriate and a waste of broadcast time, made sure he knew that only those who 'skate around' sang for a living, as it was difficult to earn a dime by doing that alone. It was then that Taeyong knew his dreams would come at a cost. Perhaps, one he wasn't sure he could pay. 

Looking at his reflection in the vanity mirror, he fought to keep the nerves at bay. He gave his appearance a look over. His sleek raven coloured hair was neatly fixed atop his head sporting a three quarter side part. He wore a satin, charcoal vest over a crisp white tailored shirt and a pink tie to add just the right amount of colour to his attire. The subtle hints of glittering detail in his dusty pink eyeshadow and the neat liner applied to his waterline brought it all in. 

He drew in a sharp breath, still finding it hard to steady his breathing. It always got to him - the stage fright. But it didn't last for long when he was actually on the stage. He'll never forget the first time he performed. How nervous he was to even utter a sound. How much he trembled and held on to the mic stand for dear life hoping his voice wouldn't crack as he greedily belted out every high note of the song he rehearsed continuously alone. 

If he was being honest, deep inside he loved the thrill. The rush he felt from each reaction the audience gave him after he was through serenading. The racing of his heart, thumping at a pace so threatening it might as well have bore a hole through his chest. The high that took hours to wear off, when the music was reduced to echoing silence and once he had left the stage. Then wanted nothing more than to experience it all over again. It was his very own brand of heroin, reminding him of how giddy he felt as a child watching performances on the television.

It was nerve-wracking, no doubt. But what made him more fearful was the thought of his identity being discovered. It racked his mind constantly. Despite that risk, he couldn't stay away. It was the only place he could let loose and enjoy himself just as he did when he was young. To be so carefree and ignorantly enjoy himself.

He exhaled calmer than before, already settling into the persona he displayed for the audience. He would convince himself that he was the only main lead in this riveting story. One where solely him could play the part and boy, he does it oh so well. Because this was his story to tell and only he knew how it would end.

"TY, you're up next." Taeyong turned his head to see the host standing at the door. He gave a quick nod before snatching the sequin and lace detailed mask laid out on the counter.

Taking a deep breath while giving his appearance a final once over, he then smiled and placed the mask on which covered only around his eyes. "It's showtime," he announced as he went barging through the dressing room door. 

  
Pulling into the parking lot of a well-known gentleman's club he often frequented, Mystique, Jaehyun secured a parking before he hopped out of his open roof Bentley. 

The club was famous among aristocrats and sad and lonely mama's boys with far too much allowance than they work for. It was common knowledge, the activities that went on in said club. It wasn't illegal but it was still scorned in the eyes of the public - in particular, the wives of the men who visited. 

He would find himself here after a long day of work and when he didn't want to face his parents and their antics over the dinner table. He would purposefully avoid going home early despite how much he desired to lay in bed and rest. Anything was better than being in that suffocating house. And tonight was no different. He was here to skip out on an important family meeting. In fact, he was supposed to meet his future in-laws over supper today, but he wasn't in the acting mood. 

When he left the office he deliberately told his secretary not to utter a single word should his parents call for him. He didn't know what excuse his secretary would tell them but either way, he'd deal with it later when he got home. Since he always knew how to appease his mother.

Upon entering, he was directed to a round table with two other men. He gave a brief acknowledgement before taking his seat. 

"So what'll it be, handsome?" the server questioned as soon as she came to Jaehyun. He smiled politely, "one highball please, on the rocks." he answered. "You got it." She winked then went in the direction of the standalone mini bar at the side of the room. 

The club was quite sizable for its functionality, it featured several round tables, topped with white linen and with cushioned mahogany wooden chairs giving it some flare. A mini bar with four stools stood at the side of the room tended to by an experienced mixologist and a medium sized, elevated stage situated at the front. It somehow resembled a banquet hall, and could perhaps be used for such events in the daytime. 

On that stage were three flapper girls dancing to the upbeat music the ensemble of musicians behind them played. They twirled around in their frilly knee high dresses, lifting their legs high and turning around occasionally. 

One of the performers came off the stage and danced at the nearest table she found. A man seated there stretched out his hands and held on to her waist as she moved, displaying a teasing smile. She then slipped away, shimmying her shoulders and shaking her finger toyingly and made her way across the floor to other tables then climbed the small stairs to get back on the stage. 

Soon, the music and the performance came to an end and the women went backstage. The lighting in the room dimmed just enough to see the person next to you. A spotlight was shown at the centre of the stage and then the host walked out from behind the drawn curtain at the side. He carried a mic stand with him and placed it in the middle of the platform. 

"Well wasn't that just swell? Did you get a good look at the gams on those dolls?" There were many whistles and snaps of their fingers in response. Jaehyun glanced around at the men going wild from the mention of the previous dancers. 

The host waved his hand for the audience to settle down again before speaking. "Alright now, we're gonna switch it up a bit. I hope you're in the mood for love because this next act is bound to knock your socks off. So put your hands together and welcome the ever dazzling, the ever enchanting...TY." he then backed off the stage when Taeyong emerged behind the curtains and headed straight for the mic stand.

The live band began playing a melodic piece as he took his place. Jaehyun watched as the masked man came out to stand. He didn't know there were male performers here as well. All the night's he's visited it had only been females. Then he realized he's never visited during the weekdays before now, it was usually on the weekends.

Taeyong stood in the spotlight and held on to the stand with one hand. He extended his other arm and the music stopped. He started snapping his fingers, "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four." He counted and then the musicians played a softer, more sultry instrumental. 

"This song? How?" Jaehyun furrowed his brows, staring at the male performer in the spotlight. He sat at the edge of his seat, leaning forward to focus more on the mysterious man. He could admire the illumination of the light as it reflected from the sequins in the mask giving an alluring and sensual aura. At that moment, the masked sheik held the mic stand with both hands and began crooning. 

_"I fall in love too easily_

_I fall in love too fast_

_I fall in love too terribly hard_

_For love to ever last_

_My heart should be well schooled_

_'Cause I've been fooled in the past_

_But still I fall in love so easily_

_I fall in love too fast"_

Jaehyun was captivated when he heard the masked man start to sing. He had been taken off guard when he recognized the song. It brought back vivid evocation of his time in the military. However, when he heard the man sing, there was something about it he couldn't explain. Something fascinating and almost siren-like, drawing him in. With steady focus, he observed how the male dipped the mic stand and used it as a prop to perform, spinning it around and moving within close range of the stage while the spotlight followed behind. The way the man belted the high notes steadily and sang soulfully in a euphonious falsetto had him bewitched. 

Before long the lights went dim and that's when Jaehyun realized the song had come to an end. And the moment along with it, was over far too soon. He watched as the masked singer fleed the stage, heading behind the curtains and if he wasn't being careful he might have fallen off the edge of his seat as he inched closer trying to capture the disappearing silhouette. 

The host came on to announce the next performer, a jester act to ease the mood. The server shortly arrived with his drink placing it on the table. "Here ya go, fella." Jaehyun rubbed his chin still curious about the man behind the mask. As the server was walking off he beckoned her to stop, "Wait, do you know the name of the masked singer just now?" 

She faced him with puzzlement on her dainty and curious face and said, "Pardon me? Are you talking about TY?" Jaehyun nodded in affirmation. "I'm sorry dear, I don't know. Only the backstage staff know who he is or what he looks like."

Before Jaehyun could think, the words came flying out of his mouth. "Could I meet him right now?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Head around back and knock the first door then ask for Jimmy. Tell them Soo yeon sent you. You're lucky you're keen." She explained and smiled at him. Jaehyun reciprocated the expression, and watched as she walked away, putting in effort in the way her hips swayed from side to side. 

He took several gulps of his beverage before laying a few bills out under the glass. He got up from his seat and began walking towards the backstage entry. 

  
  


  
Taeyong stepped out of the changing room wearing a grey suit and checkered black tie - the clothes he had been wearing before arriving to the club, while the used clothes was slung across his arm. He placed them over coat hangers on the clothing rack in the room then placed the mask in the inner pocket of his suit. After, he went to sit down in front of the vanity, tore a strip of cotton and rubbed it around in the vaseline tin on the desk.

Gently stroking it across his left eyelid, he removed the makeup leaving nothing to question behind. Suddenly a knock came at the dressing room door. "Come in," he announced and then the door was opened revealing his manager and the owner of the gentlemans club, Mr. Moon. 

"Marvelous job again TY. You really are worth every dime." The older male stated as he stretched his arm forward with an envelope in hand. 

"You know I don't need this." Taeyong argued, pushing his hand lightly away while giving a kind smile. He never did it for the money and he didn't need it as his life was already comfortable with his family.

"Now come on boy, we've spoken of this before. You sing, I pay, so I don't end up in the can." Mr. Moon stretched forth his hand again, this time taking Taeyongs hand and placing the envelope in it and leaving the room before he had another rebuttal. 

Taeyong sighed as he gazed at the envelope in his hand. He placed it within the compartment of his jacket and resumed removing the makeup from his face. Once he was through, he grabbed his boater hat and placed it on his head and bee-lined out the dressing room door. As he turned the corner to walk down the hallway he noticed a man at the end of it near to the exit. He quickly held his head down and proceeded to walk. 

Jaehyun stood outside of the door he was instructed to. He had given it a few knocks but was yet to be greeted by anyone. He turned his head to the side to see a man coming down the path towards his direction. The man kept his head low, hiding his face from his view. There was something strikingly familiar about the passerby, he couldn't pinpoint the uneasy feeling.

Just when the other male was approaching him closer to enable him to catch a glimpse of his face, the door swung open catching his attention. "Who is it? What do you want?" The man Jaehyun recognized as the host of the show stood before him, displaying a look of annoyance. He appeared unkempt and haggard compared to his appearance just moments before. 

Jaehyun looked towards the exit where he watched the back of the strange male as he walked away. "Well, what is it? I don't have all day." The host urged. "Good evening. I'm looking for Jimmy, Soo yeon sent me." He replied, tipping his fedora as he greeted. 

"That'd be me. Well come on in then." Jimmy said, opening the door wide enough for Jaehyun to step inside. 

Few minutes later Jaehyun got in his car and drove off from the club. He sighed as he recalled the conversation with the man named Jimmy and how he'd made little to no progress in finding out who the mysterious man was. 

"What's it I can do for ya?" The man said as he made his way to his cluttered and messy desk, taking a seat.

"Do you know the name of the masked man that performed tonight. I'd like to have a word with him, if you'd be so kind." Jaehyun questioned, pulling a business card out of his wallet to hand to the man to which he ignored.

"Woah now guy, settle down. We don't ask the workers for their personal details or the sorts and we don't have snitches here either. Whatever business you have with him, settle it on your own time." 

"Then can you tell me the nights he comes in...please?" Jaehyun pleaded, as Jimmy tapped the tips of his fingers together. He was desperate for any information the man could give him. Anything in order to have a chance to speak with the mysterious vocalist.

Not long after, Jaehyun arrived at the driveway to his family's estate. It was paved with each side enclosed by various shrubbery and few scattered ornamental trees, carved into artistic shapes which extended all the way to the entrance of the manor. The land stretched across ten acres further with a garden in a courtyard accompanied by a tiered fountain which base was encircled by low water plants of a red, purple and blue palette. 

The manor itself was of a pearlescent and creme tone and stood two stories high, however, it could gladly pass as three considering the culmination of the rooftop. There were a multitude of glass windows of varying sizes, each with an golden frame around it. It was said to be one of the most popular estates in the neighbourhood, for it's almost victorian influenced style. 

The Jungs were notorious for their lavish parties and anyone and their mother would die for an invitation to same. They headed a real estate company with three other branches in neighbouring cities and also collected rent from the many storefronts they owned in town. They were quite influential from their many connections with politicians to businessowners — it was almost as if they were the original Joneses.

The front of the house featured on open balcony, enclosed by concrete balusters the same shade as the window frames. Beneath it was an arch leading to the double sided mahogany front door. 

Jaehyun drove up to the side of the building and switched off the engine when he parked just before the arch. He stepped out on the pavement and walked leisurely to the entrance of the house, twirling the keys to his car on his finger. Once he had reached, he pushy the hefty door forward and entered. Upon entering he was greeted by the help who was dusting the furniture. 

The interior was just as estimable as the outside. The floor was marbled and shined to pristine condition. The windows were sheathed by fabric drapes on each side. Each wall was plastered with Gothic Victorian wallpaper hanging a myriad of French carved wooden picture frames around the space. 

A rust hued Persian carpet with elaborate and intricate designs, was situated at the centre of the room. It was overhung by a crystal chandelier bracketed to the vaulted ceiling. Positioned directly in front of the L-shapeed staircase was a round wooden table balancing an antique oriental vase in the middle, bearing a bouquet of peonies and babies breath inside and a chiase lounge at it's side.

As Jaehyun began to head up the stairs he could sense the presence of his mother without having to look. "What is it, Mother?" He queried, but he already knew what he had done wrong. 

"What is it? Have you forgotten what was scheduled for today?" She retorted with a chilling tone. He glanced up at her as he continued to ascend the stairs. "I'm sorry, Mother. I was swamped at the office today."

"What a load of baloney. I called earlier and Mr. Kim said you left office early. Where did you go, Jaehyun? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me and your Father at the restaurant?"

Jaehyun grinned widely, giving a silent scoff at the incompetence of his secretary to follow instructions. "I promise I'll make it up to you. It's not like they'll call off the engagement, they need us remember?" He then reassured but his mother refused to budge. When he reached the top of the stairs, he gave a light peck on her cheek before walking off to his room. 

"Don't be so arrogant, Jaehyun, this is as much beneficial to us as it is to them. Therefore, it's not me you should make it up to!" She called to him, but he didn't stay to hear the end of it. 

Walking inside his bedroom, which was accentuated by monochromatic tones in both furniture and accents, Jaehyun placed his hat on the rack at the door before he unhooked his cuff links and started to loosen his bowtie. Just like the rest of the house, his room was spacious and grand. However, the decor was much more restrictive. His furniture was minimal, only inclusive of the basics making the place look nearly empty. The main piece was his king sized bed and it's elaborate wooden headboard. The predominantly navy floral comforter spread over it, was just as dull as the rest of the room. 

He walked over to his personal desk situated to one quarter of the room. It was separated from the rest of the space by a hanging divider in a punched out art deco design enabling adequate visualization of the entire space. 

When he reached to his desk, he placed the cuff links down. Moving to the small round table adjacent to the desk, he grabbed a glass from the tray and opened the ice bucket, dropping a few cubes into the glass. He poured his aged bourbon from the decanter and took a swig of the liquor, the slightly chilled liquid immediately giving a satisfying burn as it traveled down his throat. 

Padding his way across the wooden floorboards with his drink in hand, he found himself standing in front of his record player. He set the glass down and without a moments thought, he pulled out the vinyl he was searching for and placed it on the platter and set the spindle down. Soon, a distinct and familiar melody sounded through the horn. 

It was sung by an underrated singer so the chances of finding the record were pretty slim. By chance he was able to procure a copy and put a tiresome scavenger hunt to rest just a few months ago. The tune was hummed numerous times while he served in the war. It haunted him even after he was discharged and a year later, the same song was heard tonight. 

The fact that it was sung so beautifully, painted vivid pictures of his memories, bringing them to the forefront of his mind and gave him goosebumps. Never had he heard someone put their soul into a song like that man and he wished nothing more than to hear it again. 

Taeyong had arrived home by cab. His family's house paled visibly in comparison to the Jung's. It was lush enough to show that they were well off without the extra acreage or excess space. Each corner of the house was utilized generously and brimming with character. 

While the house was on the less expensive side, the items it sported were anything but. Furniture and accessories were art deco themed and at least two seasons behind. The vibrant colours of the furniture, sometimes mismatched, distracted from the quaint spaces they occupied. 

Entering through the front door, Taeyong took off his hat holding it to his chest. He heard the television on in the parlour and ventured in its direction. There, he saw his parents seated on the cushioned couch. His mother watched the tele while his father read his daily newsletter. "Evening Mom, Dad," he greeted pleasantly. 

"Oh, Taeyong you've arrived. How was work?" She flashed him a small smile. His father peeked up, over the bifocals perched on the bridge of his nose. "Welcome home, Son." The man acknowledged in a gruff voice, his manner courteous but still remaining authoritative. 

"It was fine. I had an order I needed to put in some extra hours for is all. Where's Ruby? How'd dinner go?"

His mother clicked her tongue in distaste at the mention of the event that put a damp in their evening. "Good heavens, don't remind me. It was a right disaster! And the poor girl has been locked in her room ever since we got back. She won't come out no matter what." 

Taeyong frowned at her then headed up the stairs. Before going to his room, he gave a light knock on his sister's door and called her name, to which he received no answer. He figured she must have felt terrible and would rather be alone. 

Retiring to his own room which was adequately sized. It included a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe for his suits, a large chest of drawers with a mirror on the top and a small desk in the corner - basically, all he truly needed. 

He made his way over to his desk, placing his hat down on it and sitting on the leather cushioned chair. He pulled the lowest drawer open and lifted the stack of papers inside, revealing multiple stacked envelopes at the bottom of the drawer. All of which he had refused intially. He had been saving them ever since he started working at Mystique five months ago. By now he would have enough to buy himself a decent piece of land. 

Unbuttoning his jacket, he reached into the inner pocket and withdrew the envelope and mask then placed them securely inside. Afterwards, he replaced the papers over them hiding them away. 

Taeyong let out a sigh, getting up from his seat and walking towards his bed. Reaching into his room was an accomplishment each time. Being able to face his parents without drawing attention, was always the hardest part of it all. 

It was like a dangerous game of hide and seek, where he wished never to be found. Like a chameleon adapting to it's surroundings, he remained natural and unnoticed. 

Collapsing on his bed, he stretched his limbs out as he let his body conform to the soft mattress. He lifted his hand tentatively, positioning it over the left side of his chest. He could feel his heart still racing at it's own accord. Suddenly, his lips twitched upward in satisfaction, after surviving yet another night. 

— tbc —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping this story goes well. It's already quite tricky. I was a little scared to start working on it but I decided to just write whatever came to mind and edit it later. If you see any errors, you can point them out. As for the frequency of updates, I'm not sure what to tell you all. As you can see, this was a lenghty introductory chapter in my books. So it all depends how fast I'm able to write out my outlines, plus there's still some tweaking here and there in the plot to be made. I'll try my best for once a week but otherwise, please be patient! Hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> For teasers you can check my instagram page. I also post countdowns to chapter release dates on my stories as well. handle:jaerontaemo. For faster updates follow the story's progress on wattpad. Anyway, see you soon!
> 
> Title: I Fall In Love Too Easily by Chet Baker (A song recommended by Jaehyun)


	2. Que Sera Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here again with another full fanfic. I'd like to first make a disclaimer that this will probably be a complicated story to write since it's based in an era I haven't lived in and so the references and stuff will take some research and inspiration. I also want to state that whatever written is a work of fiction and of my imagination any similarities to any work or entity is purely coincidental. Whatever isn't made by myself would be listed. Any triggering themes or anything unconventional is not depicting the person's I have used in any way, they are merely just characters with their names and faces as reference. I also do not support any of the sensitive topics that this story may, if any, will include and I will update the tags accordingly but if you feel I have missed something that I should include in the tag please do tell me.
> 
> That being said, thank you for checking out this story and I hope you enjoy the ride because it'll maybe be a long ass one.

As soon as daybreak set in, Taeyong descended the staircase fully dressed and ready to head to work. Just as he was about to head for the front door, he was called by his mother to join them at the dining table. "Good morning," he greeted as he unhooked the top button of his jacket and sat down adjacent to his father. He took his hat off of his head and placed it on his lap before plating some fruit from the shared platter. 

Taeyong stared at his sister seated across from him. It was the first time he'd seen her since yesterday's morning. He didn't know what to expect but it was far from it. Perhaps her moping over her dinner plans being squabbled, or maybe holed up sulking in her room and refusing to eat. Those were all normal reactions but currently Ruby was calm and eating well. Well, she had already done half of those things yesterday and he figured she might've given in. After all, she was no good at being angry for long. She always had a backup plan. 

Ruby gave him a smile when she noticed he had been staring at her. As she lifted the bread basket, taking a slice of toast and placing it on her plate, she raised a curious brow. "What is it, Tae? Is there something wrong?" Taeyong shook his head, with a slight grin on his face. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just, you don't look as disappointed as I thought you'd be. I'm quite relieved."

"Tut, tut, no use bringing up spoilt milk so early in the morning, Taeyong!" His mother admonished, she then turned to Ruby, squaring her shoulders and turning her towards her direction. "Now don't you dare go to him. A lady never makes the first move." She added. 

"Yes, Mother..." Ruby murmured and resumed eating her toast. Taeyong looked from his mother and back to his sister, his face softened at her expression. He then refocused on his meal, forking a slice of apple and bringing it to his mouth. He continued eating the rest of his breakfast quietly. 

Their mother went on about the fact that Ruby's fiancé was from a very influential family played a huge part in why she was keeping still. Had it not been so, she would have dropped him eons ago for pulling something like that with her daughter and hurting her pride. As their mother went on, Ruby became increasingly agitated by her mothers comments, but she refused to make a fuss because she knew she would never hear the end of it. 

She was fortunately effortful in schooling her expressions at least to their mother's ignorance. Taeyong on the other hand, could tell from a single glance. It was a look he was all too familiar with, yet rarely ever saw when they were young. She had the exact same look when they were kids. When one day he had planned to go to the outdoor cinema with his friends. He had refused to take her along because the rating of the films were inappropriate for her age at the time. It was perhaps the first time she was ever told 'no' - and a rare occasion when Ruby never got what she wanted. 

What was more strange to Taeyong was how well she was handling it. Usually by now she would've protested until their parents gave in, no matter what. Where their parents were concerned, her happiness was most important. And Taeyong also had a play in spoiling her from time to time. However, the fact she was as silent as a lamb made him wonder what she was planning. 

After a while their mother stopped when she was satisfied that her point was made, and they continued their meals without another word spoken. When Taeyong was finished, he excused himself from the table, placing his hat back atop his head. His sister finished as well and got up from her seat. 

Taeyong bid them farewell before moving towards the front door. Soon he was halted when their mother spoke, "Where are you going, Ruby dear?" Taeyong turned around to see his sister standing a few steps behind him. "Sooyoung wanted to go shopping, Mother. I'm going to accompany her." She explained with an unwavering sense of confidence. Their mother nodded before she too got up from her seat, "Oh, alright. Be safe on the road then. You too, Taeyong." She said as she started to clear the table. 

Ruby hummed in response and went on her way through the door. "Yes, ma'am," Taeyong replied as he gave a curt nod before proceeding to exit the house. 

  
After leaving their family's property, the siblings walked down the path until they made their way to the main road. The bustling street was riddled with paper boy's, pedestrians and street vendors in front of storefronts. The roads were jampacked with cars honking and heading to their various destinations since it had been rush hour to start the workday. They walked alongside each other, swerving through the crowds of people until they came to the nearest taxi stand. They frequently traveled by cab as neither of them drove, but could afford the expense of taking a chartered cab regularly. It was also the most convenient, for Taeyong at least, as Ruby would sometimes complain to her parents to hire a driver.

"Are you really going to shop?" Taeyong questioned his sister as soon as they stopped. "Of course not," She turned her head to him and gave a playful smile, which made him shake his head. "No wonder you were in a perky mood earlier. Didn't Mother tell you not to go and see him?" Taeyong raised a brow. He wasn't one for scolding but he didn't approve of her actions, especially on behalf of a man. For once, he agreed with his mother that she shouldn't make the first move.

"Please Tae, don't say a word of this to Mother." She pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. Taeyong sighed in defeat. "Fine, just don't get caught. If I could be frank, I don't quite like this fella. I mean, he practically skipped out on the family dinner." Taeyong commented while he peered behind her at the road and extended an arm to signal for a car.

"He is a wonderful man, he was just busy is all. You'll come to like him when you meet him, I just know it!" She beamed, clasping her hands together while her face expressed a dazed and dreamy look. She was completely smitten with her soon-to-be husband. It was obvious and it made Taeyong like the guy even less because of how she was being treated. Initially she was against the idea of having an arranged marriage, however, upon laying eyes on the young bachelor, she fell in love. "What do you like about him so much anyway?" 

She gave a soft chuckle, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him, "What's not to like? He's rich and handsome and all of my friends are envious. He's a right catch and I'd be a fool not to grab this opportunity with both hands." Taeyong only hummed, deciding not to press any further.

As soon as the cab finally pulled up, Taeyong opened the door for his sister to get inside. "Okay, be safe, Ruby." He said as she got inside. She waved, "yes, Tae, see you later." He waved back and watched as the car drove off then signaled for another to stop. Shortly after, a car came and he hopped inside and headed off to his tailor shop in the main city. 

  
  


In the upscale part of the city, where all the luxurious retail brands set up shop and where the rich often frequented, was where Jaehyun's workplace was located. He owned a building operating as a real estate brokerage. He inherited the company from his father when he had graduated from college with a bachelor's in business and finance. 

The office itself was fairly sizeable with four realtors employeed under him but this was merely one of it's many branches. His office was the only one secluded, equipped with opulent furniture and minimalistic decor. It included mainly his cherry mahogany wood desk, and two leather chairs with a rounded glass resin table between them in front of a large rectangular window. He could oversee the agents through the glass window when the blinds were drawn upwards. 

Jaehyun was leaning on his desk with his arms folded across his chest. He was staring sternly at his secretary, Kim Doyoung. Doyoung was the victim of Jaehyun's fury on many occasions. He often was the scapegoat for Jaehyun's schemes of avoiding his parents. And to Doyoung's dismay, this added job description came without a pay raise. 

"Did I or did I not request you not to say a word to my mother?" Jaehyun implored with a hard tone. He pinched his brows together and clenched his jaw in aggravation. 

Doyoung stood still trying not to cower under his boss's menacing gaze. The first time he had been reprimanded he wouldn't dare lift his head up when Jaehyun was speaking but after years of working for the latter, he became more accustomed to his antics. He knew that Jaehyun was all bark and no bite. Given his circumstances at home, Doyoung tried to be more understanding and be the bigger person. "My apologies, sir. However, what could I say? She saw right through me. If I had said you were in office when she asked and she requested to speak to you, what would I have done then?" 

"Lie for Pete's sake! Anything you could come up with, for example, 'I was with a client' or something." Jaehyun fumed and closed his eyes, trying to school his features and tone to a much calmer temperament. As he flickered his eyes open, he looked past his secretary through the window, to see a female walking into the office. As soon as their eyes met, Jaehyun's expression changed to one of complete and utter restraint. 

The woman waved at him eagerly, to which he unfolded his arms and waved back and she began walking towards his office. His eyes flicked from her back to his secretary, "We're done here, so beat it." He muttered through gritted teeth, his eyes widening towards the end. "Yes sir," Doyoung bowed then he turned to leave.

Soon, the door to his office was knocked before the same woman cracked the door to peek inside. "Hello Jaehyun, are you busy?" Doyoung recognized her as Jaehyuns fiancé. She would often visit the office sometimes just to bring lunch for his boss. He gave her a polite bow as she stepped from behind the door and into the office. He then made his way out. 

"Ah, Miss Ruby. No, I'm not busy at the moment. What can I do ya for?" He questioned with a picturesque smile as he shifted his weight off the desk and strided towards the two chairs ahead and ushered her to take the other. "Oh, it's only that you just worried me yesterday. I feared the worst." She admitted.

Jaehyun sighed and shook his head slightly, "I'm afraid I must apologize for worrying you for nothing. I was swamped at the office and was not able to make it. Please forgive me. Also, could you pass my regards to your parents as well? I'm sure they were severely upset." 

"Oh, everything is peachy keen. As long as you're alright s'all fine and dandy. We could always reschedule for next week."

A bright smile flickered across his face, "Of course, it's a done deal."

"So...do you happen to have plans for lunch?" She inquired while batting her lashes. "I'm afraid I do, I'm expecting a friend this afternoon. Rain check?" He frowned and she nodded meekly. 

"Oh, I was thinking we could check out a few cathedrals next week, if you can spare some time." He smiled at her while nodding. Reclining in the chair, Jaehyun perched his elbow on the arm rest and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He tried to seem interested as Ruby continued to talk about the wedding plans when he was anything but interested. He could care less what suit he wore, what church they had their nuptials or even the time of day it happened. He knew his mother would already do it in his stead and he had no interest in getting married.

If you asked Jaehyun where he envisioned himself five years from now, he would tell you that he'd be working for his parents. That he'd be married and possibly with two kids and living in a two story house with a white picket fence. All of which his parents approved of. None of which he necessarily wanted.

Since birth, his entire life had been organized and orchestrated by his family. He went to a top school. Attained a boring degree and even took over a branch of his family's business. Now he was engaged to a woman his mother had chosen for him. 

Growing up had no dreams or aspirations because he figured, what was the point when everything was already planned for him? Other than being a closeted homosexual, he had never decided on anything else in his life. However, the times weren't exactly accepting to his sexual preferences either. 

Once he was of age to enlist, his parents tried all means to get him exempted. It was then that Jaehyun realized that all the money in the world couldn't get you everything. And for that he was undoubtedly grateful. The times he spent serving his country, were ironically some of the best of his life. Imagine, instead of feeling afraid and exhausted in body and mind, he felt liberated for the first time in all his twenty-three years of living. It was the only place his family's influence couldn't reach. He wished nothing more than to experience that same freedom, even if for a while. If he could dare to even say so, it might've been a dream of his. 

  
  


Johnny Suh parked his roadster at the sidewalk. He stepped out of the vehicle then went to enter the building of his long-time friend and business partner, Jung Jaehyun. Through their family's acquaintance they became friends. Although their parents may have instigated them meeting, they naturally took to each other. 

He looked across the street seeing a foreign looking man unloading a box and heading into the building. Glancing up at the sign, he raised a brow with a sly grin displayed on his face in amusement. The man took long strides until he was at the entrance. He opened the door and walked inside, being met by the busy real estate agents. 

Johnny scoped the room until his eyes landed on the person he was hoping would still be here, as it had nearly been the lunch hour. He walked up to the desk then when he reached behind them he leaned forward until his lips were on the same level with their ear. "Boo," he whispered which caused the secretary to jump in his seat and turn around in fright. Doyoung slouched in his chair. He had his hand pressed to the left of his chest, his eyes scrunched tight as he fought to catch his breath. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop doing that! I'm going to have a heart attack in my young years at this rate and I'm not ready to take the big sleep just yet."

Johnny chuckled heartily, his head tilting backwards while he clapped his hands in delight. "What can I say, it's all in good fun." Doyoung glared and grumbled indiscernible curses under his breath.

Johnny began to turn and walk towards Jaehyuns office when Doyoung grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Wait, you can't go yet. He's with Miss Ruby." Doyoung warned. 

"That gal again?" The taller knitted his brows. He was yet to warm up to the girl and he could always sense his best friend's distress about getting married so early. Just then, Ruby came out of the office while Jaehyun stood at the door holding it open for her. 

Johnny peered over his shoulder at Doyoung and smirked. "He should be free now, shouldn't he?" He then shrugged the others hold on him off and walked off. As he moved closer, both Jaehyun and Ruby became aware of his presence. The taller male gave a broad smile and tipped his hat to Ruby as she passed him. She smiled politely back and went on her way out of the office.

As soon as Johnny and Jaehyun got into the office, Jaehyun plopped down into the chair and groaned as he held his forehead in the palms of his hands. 

"I don't know how you do it, honestly. I would've went off the track ages ago if my parents were any bit like yours." Johnny said as he lolled in the chair, with his legs crossed and his finger tapping his chin habitually. 

Jaehyun closed his eyes and heaved out a frustrated sigh, "I feel as if I'm about to. But you know how difficult my mother can be." He droned on. 

Johnny straightened his posture as if recalling something important, "By the way, are you aware you have competition across the street?" Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked at the other, "is that so?" He perked up, suddenly interested. "Yeah, caught him moving in earlier. Foreign fella, looked Japanese." Johnny divulged. 

"Well that's swell. Anyway, it makes no difference. Everyone on this block knows my family owns half of the real estate in this city. Whatever he's selling isn't worth a single dime."

"Even still, I think you should stay alert." Johnny warned to which Jaehyun hummed in response.

  
  


  
Taeyong rang up the bill on the cash register then handed the change to the customer standing in front of the counter. He turned to search on the racks behind him until he found the suit belonging to the customer. "Ah, here it is." He declared once he had found the correct one. Taeyong took it and handed it to the man waiting. 

"Thank you for your service, come again soon." He displayed his best customer service smile while watching the man walk out of the store. Soon after, the door was opened causing the wind chimes to dance and sound as a result. "Welcome!" Taeyong greeted before he turned around to see his friend Doyoung walking through the door. "Doyoung, you're earlier today." He said as he glanced at the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall ahead of him. 

"I had to get out of that place, Taeyong. Argh...I wish I could quit my job. Both my boss and his overbearing friend are just too much!" The man stated in exasperation as he went to take a seat at one of the decorative chairs in the foyer of the store. Taeyong trailed behind his friend to sit in an adjacent chair. "What is it this time?" He questioned, his face displaying a look of concern. 

Moments like this was nothing new to Taeyong. Doyoung would frequently come to have lunch when he could but it was more of a free therapy session for him than anything else. The usual topic of their lunch would include the younger's uptight boss and their antics. "Where do I even begin!" Doyoung exclaimed frantically.

The two friends met months back when Doyoung stepped foot into his store for the first time seeking his services on a few of his suits. Since then, Doyoung had been an occasional customer and also visitor until they became more familiar with each other enough to call each other by their first names. 

Taeyong found it hard to communicate with others since he was a child. It was a habit he developed to protect himself when he lost his parents. Through his entire childhood he would never divulge too much information about himself to avoid inquisition. And those who knew he was part of the Lee household were confined to a select few for special circumstances. Though he carried their name, the surname was quite common among the population but if they were to find out that he was the adoptive son of Conglomerate Lee, things would change. And because of that he didn't want to be treated differently so he chose to stay quiet about it all not to bring shame to his parent's name.

"...And then he yelled at me! Does he really think I'd take the fall for him? I need my job and he's my boss but his mother is ten times scarier." The younger sighed. "Don't stress yourself about it, Doyoung." Taeyong encouraged his friend, "How about we go grab a bite at that joint down the street that you enjoy? Hmm, how about it? I'll pay." He continued. 

Doyoung's sullen expression was immediately replaced by a look of excitement. "Let's hurry, I have to get back in twenty minutes!" He said as he jumped out of his seat. Taeyong laughed, he shook his at the sudden change and followed behind the younger and locked up his store once he exited. 

— tbc —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally updated after many attempts! No, it's not proofread yet (I have no beta currently and I'm too tired to read my own shit). 
> 
> The storyline is a bit complicated and the inspiration to write has been a challenge in itself. I've set myself up, unfortunately lol. 
> 
> STREAM TIGER INSIDE FOR CLEAR SKIN.
> 
> Title: Que sera sera by Doris Day


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dream a Little Dream of Me by Ella Fitzgerald 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here again with another full fanfic. I'd like to first make a disclaimer that this will probably be a complicated story to write since it's based in an era I haven't lived in and so the references and stuff will take some research and inspiration. I also want to state that whatever written is a work of fiction and of my imagination any similarities to any work or entity is purely coincidental. Whatever isn't made by myself would be listed. Any triggering themes or anything unconventional is not depicting the person's I have used in any way, they are merely just characters with their names and faces as reference. I also do not support any of the sensitive topics that this story may, if any, will include and I will update the tags accordingly but if you feel I have missed something that I should include in the tag please do tell me.
> 
> That being said, thank you for checking out this story and I hope you enjoy the ride because it'll maybe be a long ass one.

  


Sitting at his desk, Jaehyun reviewed the lease agreements in his hands. Before he knew it, the sun had set leaving him alone at the office. His eyelids became leaden from the hurly-burly of the days events. 

Glancing through the transparent window in his wall, all he was met with was an empty office faintly illuminated by the street posts outside. The light shone through the windows giving it a somber and chilly air. 

He adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, revealing the timepiece on his wrist. The hour hand alerted the tardiness of the evening. The current time of half past five caused him to raise from his seat immediately. Jaehyun recalled the conversation he had with Jimmy who informed him, rather unenthusiastically about the days and time which the masked sheik worked. 

It was in fact tonight that the aliased _TY_ , was set to perform and his scheduled time was soon. The piles of paperwork had kept him busy all day until he nearly missed his chance. He thought, if he left at this very moment he could make it to Mystique within twenty minutes. He would arrive just in time for the performance to begin.

Not sparing a second longer, he placed the documents he had been reviewing in a pile before he gathered his coat and hat, and dressed himself while he stormed towards the buildings exit. 

On leaving, he saw a Japanese male he suspected might've been the man Johnny had mentioned before. They were exiting their respective buildings when they both became aware of each other. 

The foreigner stood tall, and burly across the street and much to Jaehyuns surprise, he was fully clad in a stylish suit recognizable to be luxury. Judging from what he could see from the distance, the man was much more well off than he had previously thought. 

The Japanese man bowed curtly, displaying a smile so broad Jaehyun felt was unearthly. As if an alarm had went off in his head, Jaehyun reciprocated the same amount of pleasantry at much quicker pace, before making his way to his car. He cursed under his breath as he fastened his seatbelt and praying he would make it in time.

With the miles he had been clocking on the metre, Jaehyun arrived with few minutes to spare. He parked and made his way towards the buildings entrance and passed through the security check point in a jiffy. 

Jaehyun sauntered into the room, eyes immediately fixated on the stage ahead. There was a performance going on, fortunately it wasn't the one he was anticipating and Jaehyun exhaled in relief at that. 

Rather, a woman who dressed much more conservatively than the previous performances he's seen was there. Her figure was adorned by a beaded evening dress which reflected the lighting when hit at different angles and glimmered like jewels. The gaudy jewelry she wore completed the look. The combination was beyond overwhelming, but perhaps used deliberately to distract from her ordinary visage. 

Making his way closer to the stage for a better view, Jaehyun watched the woman as she moved across the stage. She stood next to the trumpet player, singing sensuously as an arm was slung around his shoulder while she held the microphone in the other hand. " _Someday he'll come along...the man I love. And he'll be big and strong. The man I love.._." Her voice echoed through the room as she sang.

Next, she made her way over to the furthest end of the stage where a man sat at a grand piano playing to melody of the song. Turning on her heels she stooped enough to align herself with the mans back. She then pressed her back to the pianist while gazing to the crowd. Her eyes lingered on a few men to rile them up. It appeared as though she knew exactly the effect she had on them. And from time to time the whistles from the men proved exactly that. 

By now Jaehyun had made it to the closest table he could find. He sat down into the seat and glanced around the room until he beckoned for a waitress to come his way. Taking out a pen from his inner pocket and tearing a piece of paper he had in his wallet, he began to swiftly scribe something down on it. 

"Yes, sir. What can I get for you tonight?" The waitress queried as soon as she arrived. She prepared to write down his order. "I'll have a glass of Gin Rickey." He replied and fiddled with the piece of paper between his fingers. She wrote his order down then lifted her gaze to him again, "will that be all?"

He contemplated if he should give it to her or not. In the end, he decided to go through with it. "Also...can you get this to TY? I'd appreciate it greatly." He handed the piece of paper to her with a dazzling smile. 

"Absolutely," she said and turned to walk off. Jaehyun refocused his attention back to the stage to ease his mind. It was the first time he had ever written anyone a letter other than relatives and the fact he wrote it to a stranger made him even more uneasy. 

He wondered what the masked singer would think of him. Would he go along with his request? Would he think he was some sort of pervert? Whatever his answer, he would find out soon enough after the current performance. And somehow he was anticipating it even more.

" _...I'm dreaming of the man I love..._ " the voice of the woman warbled and the final key on the piano chimed, concluding the first performance. The space was filled with boisterous cheers. She then started singing a rendition of Billie Holliday's, Body and Soul. The music saturated the room to it's brim.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
While Taeyong buttoned the last button of his satin vest, he heard a knock at the dressing room door. Shortly after, Moon Taeil walked in. Taeyong turned towards him to see him holding a piece of paper between his fingers, waving it to and fro. 

"Someone's got a fan." The elder teased. With a raised brow, Taeyong reached for it, taking it from the club owner.

He unfolded the note to read, beginning to scan the words carefully but only getting to the first few words. "As I'm already here," Mr. Moon began, forcing Taeyong to focus his attention back to him. He watched as the older took out a small, white envelope which he recognized as the money he would receive after each performance. 

"Are you gonna turn me down today as well?" The older questioned with an unamused expression while he held the envelope out towards Taeyong, who stared blankly for a moment. He then exhaled a heavy sighed before he took it without protest. "Attaboy, TY!" Taeil exclaimed, with a hearty chuckle followed behind. He turned to face the door and walked out.

Taeyong walked over to his jacket which was hung on the rack in the corner of the dressing room. He gazed at the white envelope once more, feeling conflicted in his thoughts. He wasn't doing it for the money, not that he wanted to complain but he didn't feel right taking someone's money when he was only here to have fun. But what could he do? Mr. Moon had no idea about his situation and he was grateful he could come and still protect his identity since he was the only performer who didn't show their full face. 

Sure, everyone else had their stage names but when he had suggested to wear a mask, the older didn't ask any questions and agreed because he saw potential when he had auditioned. It was enough just being able to sing freely and without worry. All he needed was the stage. That alone was a reward in itself. 

He placed the envelope in the inner pocket of his jacket, making sure it was secure in the deepest spot. Afterwards, he went to take a seat in front of the mirror. Crossing his legs comfortably, he reopened the paper and began to read the words written. 

  


>   
> _Dear TY,_
> 
> _I thoroughly enjoyed your performance the other night. I had never heard someone with a voice as expressive as yours. Your song choice was quite surprising, but in a good way. I'll be to the left of the stage watching you keenly. If you could look my way, I would be ever grateful._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _\- JJ_
> 
>   
> 

  
Taeyong folded the paper and placed it on the countertop. He gazed absentmindedly in the mirror. This wasn't the first time he had received a request from a customer. As he's been here for quite some time and performed on the same nights each week, he'd started getting attention from some of the customers.

He had gotten the random letters asking him to meet up at a motel or two, from both men and women alike who offered him money to make their nights less lonely. Also the occasional song requests here and there. They were more caught up in the allure of his appearance and mystery. The kinds of people who wanted to brag that they'd uncovered some deep secret and had the upper hand. But no, this was something he had never experienced before – something new and it certainly made his insides tingle a bit. Never has anyone complimented him on his singing.

He couldn't help but be curious about the mysterious JJ. His request seemed strange and so Taeyong couldn't help but picture a pot belly, bald geezer with at least some refined music taste.

He snatched the paper up and crumpled it, choosing not to feed into this stranger's fantasy. Many of the other workers could do it — making the patrons feel special. Like they were the only ones they were singing for, and always on their side when the world was against them, but not him. He wasn't here for that. He had his own problems to face and wasn't going to lie to those sorry men who wanted to escape their own realities. 

He stood up from his seat and discarded the note in the wastebasket nearby. He then took his mask up off the counter, as it was his time to perform. Placing it over his face, he tied it securely at the back before making his way out. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Taeyong stood behind the curtain as Jimmy announced his entry. As the crowd applauded he moved to the centre of the stage, adjusting his eyes to the bright light being shown his way. Without thought, his eyes scanned the crowd until they found their way to the left corner of the stage at a table. 

He stared at each person who equally looked back at him expectantly. He assessed the men seated at the table one by one. As his eyes flitted from one to the other, each matched the imagery he had conjured in his mind in some way or another. 

He nervously bit the inner part of his bottom lip. He hadn't planned to give into his curiosity but he couldn't help but wonder exactly who had written him the letter. When they say old habits die hard, they really do. 

Just when he opened his mouth and was about to start the song, his eyes fell on a male seated at the farthest chair nearby the stage. He felt a magnetic pull in the way the man stared back at him and his features softened into a gorgeous smile as if he had gotten the present he was wishing for. Taeyong could tell he was well off from the sophistication in how he dressed, wearing a well fitted pinstriped suit that praised his physique. Just then, the unknown man raised his glass towards him confirming Taeyongs suspicions that he was in fact _the_ JJ.

Somehow his admirer wasn't as he had expected which made him confused and dumfounded. He was young, positively rich and undoubtedly good looking. All of these characteristics made Taeyong wonder, _what exactly is his problem_? Because you don't come to a place like this if you're normal. The weird ones never do look weird after all. 

His curiosity now grew by leaps and bounds. The band started to play the instrumental, snapping Taeyong out of the thoughts. Time seemed to pass slower while all of this happened that he nearly missed his cue. He tore his gaze away from the man and started his performance with great elan. 

He gracefully sang his song, swaying his hips as he had been instructed to do. The only way he could sing on this stage was only if he put on a show while doing it. And if he was going to do it, he would do it right. So every night through repetition he perfected the moves he made. 

His every motion would play out like he was telling a story with his body alone and each delicate and provocative movement, though premeditated, kept the crowd interested till the very end.

Soon the show came to a close and he took a surreptitious glance to the handsome stranger as he walked off the stage, whom appeared that he hadn't taken his eyes off of him since he had started. Taeyong couldn't understand why someone looking the way that man did would be interested in his singing, much less visiting a dodgy place such as this in the first place. The fact that he was young and not some disgusting, old sleaze ball, made him feel even more uneasy. He could've easily ignored the words written had he been exactly that – a grimy, bulky, and senile man. But he wasn't and he couldn't. 

Taeyong made it back to the dressing room. He went straight to the wastebasket, his hand stretching down to collect the crumpled note before he halted, "I must be insane, what am I doing? Taeyong, you've finally lost it." He murmured and squared his shoulders then went to get his clothes off the rack. After changing out of his stage outfit, he took off his mask and removed his makeup.

As he prepared to leave the dressing room, he froze while he contemplated deeply. He turned around, staring at the bin. Letting out a groan, he marched over to the wastebasket and fetched the crumpled paper from it. He straightened out the crinkled lines and placed it into his jacket before heading off. 

In his mind he reassured himself that the only reason he wanted to keep it was because of the nice words and praise on his singing. It wasn't completely wrong for him to think that either. It was already hard enough making it on your own as an artist and to finally get the recognition and appreciation he had been longing for, it was no surprise he wouldn't be able throw it out complacently. Sometimes he needed an extra boost of confidence, that small reminder that he chose the right path. 

  


  


  


  


  


  
  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Taeyong hummed mindlessly to the tune playing in his head. He sat in his store, sewing a garment for a client. It had been a week since he had noticed the man named JJ. He had become increasingly more aware of his presence, even when he didn't intend to look for him he was there. His eyes just somehow automatically found the man's within the crowd. 

He came to realize that he would always appear on days he would work. At first, he thought it was a coincidence once or twice until he had to fill in for another performer on another night he wasn't scheduled to appear. That night he never saw the man where he usually would be and it made him wonder if it was in fact mere coincidence after all. He tried not to think too deeply on it, as it could be nothing in the end. However, he couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of finally having a fan. 

He hummed while gazing off into the distance, daydreaming of the first night he saw the handsome stranger. He remembered how flustered he was when his eyes met the man. Recalling the incident made him embarrased again. He hissed when his finger slipped and he was stuck by the needle he had been sewing with. Bringing his finger to his lips, he licked the wound to ease the pain. 

He couldn't believe he was acting this way because of a man, no less. And he wondered what type of man he was to have him this way. He slipped back into his daydream momentarily before shaking the thought away and resuming his work. 

He made up his mind to get it together and forget about it, because he had no time to think about gaining more validation anyway and neither should he. Not while he was trying hard to hide his identity. And since he had no idea when his dreams would come toppling down and he'd have to wake up to reality again. Right now, what he was doing right now was more tangible than an idle fancy and exactly what he should focus on. So he continued to work and pushed the useless feelings aside.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
Over at the brokerage, Doyoung sat at his desk with a client. They were reviewing real estate options in a binder. "This one meets most of your criteria but it's on the outskirts of the city..." the secretary declared while tracing his finger over the listing of a house. "However, this one here," he said as he flipped the page. "It is in the location you prefer but it's a smidge out of your price range, sir."

The buyer nodded as they took in the information being given to them. "I'll have to sleep on it. Thank you for your time." 

Doyoung extended a hand towards the man while getting up from his seat. "No, thank you sir for choosing our firm to assist you with this very important decision. When you've decided do give us a call." The man took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Will do," he turned around and walked towards the door. 

Doyoung watched as the man walked through the door only to see Johnny step in right after. At the sight of the other he immediately rolled his eyes and turned around and sat back in his seat. He cleared his desk of the paperwork and began drafting invoices for potential clients. 

"Mr. Jung isn't in," he muttered when he was certain the taller male was close enough to hear without turning his way. "Who says I'm here to see Jaehyun? Can't I stop by to see you?" Johnny said in a mellifluous manner as he came up to the secretary's desk, taking a seat in the chair next to it.

Doyoung glanced at him, surprised by his statement. "You're here to see me?" He questioned in disbelief. "If that's true then you can leave, I'm quite busy as you can see." He stated while drumming a stack of papers on his desk to line them up then placed them into a drawer.

"Why, can't I? I thought we were friends. Aren't we?" The taller stated with a sly grin. That made Doyoung even more stunned. He stared deadpan at the older male. "That's news to me."

Johnny clicked his teeth disdainfully "Just look at the way you speak to me. Is that not how pals speak to one another?" Doyoung raised a brow, "what do you mean?" He questioned, pausing what he was doing as the male had his full attention now.

"You speak to Jaehyun with such respect saying 'Mr. Jung' and 'sir' yet whenever you speak to me it's rather informal. So I assumed we were close enough to be considered friends." 

Doyoung sighed, his mouth forming into a thin line. "You were informal with me first, _sir_. I apologize if I've offended you and will refrain from doing such in the future." He replied and bowed his head towards him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really have a lot to get done before Mr. Jung gets back." He concluded, and stood up from his seat.

Johnny opened his mouth to offer his rebuttal, but their bickering was put on hold when the door to the office opened causing the two to focus their attention in its direction. The visitor was busy looking around the room until they spotted the two males. Johnny recognized the man as the foreigner he had seen in front of the building the other day. His face immediately turned into a scowl and stood up as the Japanese man approached them.

Doyoung, on the other hand, turned to face him properly, "Hello, may I help you?" He asked as he stepped forward to greet the man. He held his hand out to the stranger who had to maneuvre the fruit basket he had been carrying into his other hand to take his. They shook hands briefly before the other male spoke, "Hello, I have just moved in across the street and thought that now that I'm settled in I should greet my neighbours. My name is Yuta Nakamoto." He introduced himself in fluent Korean, finishing with a friendly smile. 

Johnny walked to stand beside Doyoung giving the man an unsubtle once over from head to toe. Yuta's gaze flickered between them both, his smile never wavering. "Here, this is for you. As a sign of goodwill. Since we're in the same line of work. I hope we can be good to each other in the future." He held the basket out for Doyoung to take it. Doyoung smiled and stretched his arms to accept the gift. 

Surely this man had an eloquent way with words that he had won the secretary's favour already. Johnny was not impressed however. Johnny snickered in a mocking manner as if that was the funniest thing he had heard all day. 

"Why should we? You take care of your business and we will take care of ours." He glowered at the other. "Mr. Johnny suh!" Doyoung admonished as he took the basket from the man whose smile had now faded. 

The entire office seemed to become degrees colder and they had caught the attention of the other worker. Doyoung signaled them to continue working before looking at Yuta once more. "I apologize on his behalf. The owner isn't in right now but I'll pass on the message." He said as he bowed deeply to Yuta. "We appreciate you coming all the way over here and for your gift." He continued, raising the gift to express his appreciation again before placing it on the nearest desk. 

"That is alright." Yuta replied, a smile returning across his face however not as wide as before. "Hopefully I will get the chance to greet him in person." Doyoung nodded, "surely you will," he affirmed and walked the Japanese male to the door. 

When Doyoung returned to his desk, he glared at Johnny who was seated comfortably as if he hadn't just caused trouble. The taller male shrugged while mouthing a 'what' in response. Doyoung massaged his temples while shutting his eyes to find his happy place. He was beginning to wonder what he had done to cross paths with such a menace. Afterwards the day went on as usual.

  


  
— tbc —

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I couldn't wait so I'm posting this without any ounce of proofreading. I hope you've been well. I've been trying to write a lot and it's difficult sometimes. Sorry I'm unable to update every week. I worked really hard to get this chapter out, and for that reason I'm unsure if it's good but whatever. Have a great day/night! Thank you for still reading.


	4. Why Do Fools Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Why do fools fall in love - Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers

Jaehyun exited his bedroom, closing the door shut behind him. While fixing the lapels of his jacket, he proceeded down the hall towards the stairs. 

His mother stepped out of her room upon hearing him from inside. "Good morning darling," she exlaimed, catching his attention. She was still dressed in her night gown and stood in the doorway. "Morning Mother," he greeted her back with a courteous smile. 

She clasped her hands together while beaming at him, "I'm glad I caught you, I have something for you." She stated, before walking back into her room. Jaehyun questioned what it could be, as he stood by the staircase waiting expectantly. 

He took a quick look at his watch, when his mother reemerged with a garment bag in hand. 

"Here, have this sized. You'll be wearing it for the dinner this weekend." She declared, holding it out for him to take.

He raised a brow as he took it hesitantly. "Mother, you shouldn't have. I have enough clothes to choose from already." He waved his hand in the direction of his room. 

Mrs. Jung tutted and shook her head in disdain, "Good heavens, Jaehyun! Those clothes simply won't do for such an important event. Once I browsed through your closet yesterday, I realized it was in fact a blessing you hadn't shown up that night. We have a reputation to uphold, dear." 

"What's the matter with the suits in my wardrobe, Mother?" He asked, genuinely confused by her exaggeration. This was the first time his mother had purchased any item of clothing for him in years. The last time being during his teenage years, when he barely had any choice in the matter. Not that he had any now even at this age. He usually got his suits custom made to his body's proportions and they were handcrafted from designer brands to match his tastes. Undoubtedly, none of the pieces in his collection had been out dated just yet. 

"I can't have you wearing the same suits you wear to work!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening at the statement as if he had uttered a blasphemous remark.

Jaehyun pursed his lips while straightening his posture, as he was effortfully attempting to temper his growing frustration. From then he knew it was a lost cause and he wisely chose to keep silent. He most definitely wasn't in the mood for an argument this early in the morning. He also knew there was no use in protesting, as he would never hear the end of it anyway. Besides, he was pressed for time as he needed to be at work within the hour. 

Gaze trained on his watch once more he replied. "Sure, Mother. I'll have it tailored this afternoon." He reassured her, which made her smile in glee. She then walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and tipping up on her toes to give him an airy peck to the cheek. He bent over slightly to give her better access. 

"That's my boy," She said, as she squared his shoulders, "Now may you have a splendid day at the office, Dear." Holding him at arms length, she gave a satisfied smile while rubbing his arm affectionately.

"Yes Mother, will do. I'll be off now." He tipped his hat to her then she went back into her bedroom. After the door had been closed he turned around and proceeded down the stairs, the garment bag hung over his forearm. He reminded himself that it was too early to be in a bad mood. With haste, he made his way to the front door. 

He exited the house and walked towards his car. Pulling up the trunk he placed the garment bag neatly inside before getting in the car and driving to work.

Jaehyun's gaze flitted between the sheets of paper he held in his hand. Stacked upon his desk were a behemoth of lease agreements he had to cosign. He sighed, lifting the rimmed glasses he wore to the top of his head. He had no idea when he would be through with all of this work. He glanced at the pile as if waiting for it to disappear from his sight. 

A light knock was heard on his door before he answered, "Come in," Without sparing a single glance towards the door. His secretary, Doyoung, came inside, hands filled with a paper bag in his left and a disposable mug in the other. "Sir, here's your cinnamon pastry and coffee that you requested." Doyoung stated, as he struggled to keep the door open with his back.

Jaehyun took the items from his secretary, almost immediately opening the paper bag, taking out the pastry and taking a bite. In a fit of frustration and mostly due to his tardiness, he didn't realize he hadn't at least drank his morning coffee before heading to work, from the earful he had from his mother this morning.

Doyoung began making his way back to the door. Before Jaehyun could take another bite, he took the cinnamon roll out of his mouth and spoke, "Before you go," he paused as he swallowed the portion he had in his mouth. Doyoung turned his head back to focus his attention on boss again, wondering what in heavens name would his boss could possibly request of him next. It had only been nine o'clock in the morning and already he had more to do other than his actual job. 

"Yes, sir?" He questioned with a strained smile. 

Jaehyun placed the pastry back into the bag and brought his coffee to his mouth to take a single sip of the warm nutty beverage to help wash the food down. "Do you happen to know of any stores that make suit alterations?" He finally asked and tapped his fingers on the cup he was holding in his hands.

Doyoung fully turned to face Jaehyun as he was now confused. Would he be asked to take his clothes to the tailor shop as well? "Well...as a matter of fact, I have a friend who specializes in this trade. The rates are pretty decent..." 

"Nifty, could you write down the address?" He brought the cup to his lips again and took another gulp, "Also, please push back my lunch hour." Doyoung internally rejoiced that he was let off the hook. Also, he had found some business for his friend, he was genuinely satisfied with himself. 

"Certainly, sir. Will that be all?" He beamed and when Jaehyun waved him off, he went on his way. Jaehyun then continued his breakfast. 

When it was lunch time, Jaehyun got through nearly half of the stack that was previously on his desk. He stood up from his desk, picking up the note Doyoung had written earlier for him. As soon as he gathered his belongings, he went for the door to go to his car.

Jaehyun entered his Bentley, and after giving the address on the note a final glance, he pulled out onto the main road and headed on his way. It took him half an hour to arrive on the street he was now slowly driving in search for a particular building. 

Located in a central boulevard area of the main city, the tailor shop was squeezed between a jewelry store and a bank. Still, there was ample space between each building at it's sides and the sidewalks were bustling with life. The downside was that there were no parking lots directly in front of the buildings, only one's further down the block that you'd pay to use. Fortunately, someone drove off from the sidewalk parking, and Jaehyun took the opportunity to take it before anyone else could.

He got out of the car, looking around the place. He saw people walking together, lining up to enter a restaurant and shopping. It seemed that many people would often visit leisurely just to splurge and flaunt their wealth they probably didn't own. He moved towards the trunk, opening it and retrieving the suit bag. 

With a quick glance, he viewed the polished white, brick building of the tailor shop. The storefront which had wide, glass windows with two mannequin figures on display, were all he was able to make out. He shut the trunk carefully and headed inside.

As soon as he entered, his eyes lingered on every detail of the store. He appreciated the quaint elegance of the place and could tell that the owner certainly had some class, to say the least. The most prominent colours being gold and brown, accentuated the rich but simple design of the area. From the three aligned vintage, French chairs situated by the beige coloured wall straight ahead, it's cushions patterned in intricate lineart. To the carved, wooden framed mirror on the wall behind the chairs and two picture frames of painted fauna, which were hung on the remainder of the three walls in the room. He was slightly impressed, as someone who dabbled in interior design from time to time.

He walked further into the store, up to the cashing counter to the right, but what struck him as odd was that no one had come out yet to greet him. He rested his right arm on the glass countertop, eyes roaming around the place until he looked straight ahead to see a hallway which seemed to lead to a backroom of some sort. He sighed as he tapped his fingers against the glass counter in impatience.

Taeyong was at the back sorting his new shipment of sewing material in the storeroom, when he heard the faint jingling of the bell alerting him that a customer had come inside. He wiped his hands in his handkerchief before folding it neatly and placing it back into the inner pocket of his jacket. Walking down the hallway he could see a tall gentleman standing at the counter gazing around. 

Jaehyun fixed his posture upright and slowly removed his hat as he stared at the man approaching him. "May I help...." the man began to say while moving closer, but froze immediately as soon as their eyes met. "...you?" 

Jaehyun's breath nearly hitched when he laid his eyes on him. He had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He stood a half a head shorter than him with a much smaller build. A dapper man, with dark hair gelled back, revealing piercing eyes and a small scar at the corner of his right eye. 

Taeyong couldn't believe his eyes, the man whom he had come to know as JJ was standing before him. Nowhere in his wildest dreams did he ever consider the fact that they would meet each other in the daytime. Despite the poor lighting of the club, Taeyong was certain that this was his secret admirer. 

He soon realized he had been staring blankly and he quickly collected his wits and inquired why the other was here. "Is there something you need?" He extended a hand to the taller male. Jaehyun looked at the hand in front of him, dumbfounded by the gesture as if he couldn't comprehend it's purpose. When he had finally come to, he shuffled his hat to the hand he held the suit bag, took the shorter males hand and gave it a light clasp, with an embarrassed grin.

"I...I was informed of this establishment. Mr. Kim recommended you to me. Are you currently taking orders?" He stated, as he shook the tailors hand.

"Mr. Kim?" Taeyong inquired with a raised brow. It took him a moment to think of who it could be. "Kim Doyoung?" He asked with uncertainty, to which the taller male answered, "That's right," and confirmed his suspicions. He gaped at him in surprise at the revelation. 

Had this been the boss - the snooty and incorrigible boss - his dear friend, Doyoung, would always mention? _The JJ_ who wrote him sweet words of praise and encouragement? The same man who would constantly watch his performances like a hawk, was the boss which Doyoung always complained of that had a sour attitude? 

Taeyong found himself staring pejoratively at the man. This couldn't be right, he thought. Even if he didn't know JJ personally, the look of sheer enjoyment he often displayed when Taeyong sang, the lingering gazes he would give. They all seemed genuine and from the looks of him he could be considered a decent man. Despite the fact he visited a gentleman's club. Right, if Doyoung's boss and his mysterious admirer were the same person, what was a man of this standard doing in a gentleman's club? Suddenly Taeyong was reminded of his judgment. Ah, so _this_ is it, this was what's wrong with him. 

"Is something the matter?" Jaehyun looked confused by the others expression and sudden silence.

Snapping out of his reverie he answered, "Oh, nothing at all. To answer your question, yes I am. You can try the suit on around the back to get it sized." Taeyong then flashed a pleasant smile. "This way, please," he said and guided the man through the hallway that he had come from. On their way, Taeyong inwardly sighed, reminding himself to remain professional as he'd acted suspiciously. He only hoped he could carry on and pretend as if he had never seen the man before.

The hallway in fact led to two different sections of the boutique. The first room to the left was the fitting area. The other room a bit further down, was the storage room where Taeyong kept all of his materials and extra equipment. The store was small but he was every inch proud of it. It was the first thing he purchased on his own when he had completed his apprenticeship. Besides, it offered enough space for him to do his job. 

In the fitting room was a platform which sat in the centre for Taeyong to take the measurements of his clients and in front of it a white, cheval floor mirror. There was also a small rack with the clothing he designed and altered hanging from it. At the corner of the room was a small changing section with a pleated lavender curtain offering some amount of privacy. Beside it was a compact table with a sewing machine and a container with yarn and other materials on it where Taeyong did his work.

Taeyong showed Jaehyun to the changing room, "you may change in here so I can see what's to be fixed." Jaehyun nodded and sauntered towards the small room, lifting the curtain and disappearing behind it. 

Minutes later, he emerged wearing a rust coloured suit. His hat was removed and half his fringe slightly covered his eye, while the rest of his hair was smoothed down. It was now, Taeyong could finally appreciate the other's features. He had been right when he thought the man was attractive under the dim light. Only, it was even more apparent now. 

The shorter male ushered him to the platform to which Jaehyun got upon. "Stretch your arms out at the side please," Taeyong instructed as he walked from his desk with a few pins and a measuring tape in hand. Jaehyun did as he was told, staring blankly to the wall ahead. The tailor took the tape, smoothly aligning it from the edge of the sleeves of each of Jaehyuns arms. 

"So...how long have you had this business?" Jaehyun suddenly questioned, causing the shorter to stir unconsciously. 

"I've done this for about five years now." He replied firmly and moved to the next arm. "Ah.." Jaehyun muttered, while nodding his head.

Shortly after, he moved to the back and placed the end of the tape at the tip of the tallers shoulder and down the side, to the hem of the jacket. Jaehyuns eyes fell on the top of the tailors head who had been focusing on the numbers of the measuring tape. Taeyong tilted his head upwards, sensing eyes on him and there their eyes met again. Jaehyun could now clearly see the scar just below the tailors right eye and despite being a disfigurement, he thought it was anything but that. Taeyong immediately averted his gaze, clearing his throat and moved to measure the leg of the pants. 

"How fitted do you want it?" He questioned after a while, as if to find something else to think about. "Maybe with enough room to move about and grow in?" After securing the pins and rolling up the hem of the pants leg, Taeyong mentally debated his next task.

He stood upright again, fiddling with his fingers. There was one last measurement to take which he was the most nervous about. "Could you perhaps step down from the platform? I need to measure your waist," he muttered, then lifted his gaze to the other.

"Certainly," Jaehyun said as he stepped off of the platform and stood in front of the tailor with his arms still abducted. Taeyong took a tentative step forward, before wrapping the measuring tape around the taller man's torso and back around the front. Shy of an inch away, Taeyong could scent the heady pine fragrance of the other which was almost intoxicating to take in. He tried hard to focus on the numbers, using his pointer fingers as a guide to determine how loose he should make it. He placed the last of his pins into the sides of the jacket then took a step backwards to admire the work. 

"How's this?" He asked, lowering his hands together in front of him.

Jaehyun turned to the mirror, swaying his body around left and right. "It's fine," he smiled, pleased by the results. 

"Swell, you could change back and I'll meet you out front." Taeyong said to which Jaehyun nodded then headed back to the changing room.

Jaehyun placed his hat back on his head once he stepped from behind the curtain. He walked back to the front with the suit bag in hand, seeing the tailor standing behind the glass counter. As soon as he arrived he handed the suit bag to Taeyong who took it immediately. 

"Would it be ready by the weekend? Say...on friday?" Jaehyun inquired. 

"That's two days away!" Taeyong exclaimed, "I don't like to rush my work."

"I see...It's that, I have a very important meeting this weekend and this is what I was supposed to wear. Do you think it's possible?" Jaehyun looked fixedly at him with a hopeful expression. Taeyong shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable by the long stare. He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands for a few moments. "I'll see what can be done, but no promises," he assented, while lifting his gaze back up to the taller male, which Taeyong wished he hadn't when he saw the man's bright smile. "It'll cost you extra, since I'll be pushing your order above other clients." Taeyong finished, trying his best to hold his gaze. 

"I'll gladly pay," Jaehyun reached into the inner pocket of his jacket to take out his wallet. Opening the wallet, he retrieved his bank card and handed it to the other. "What's this for? Don't you need to see the finished product first?" Taeyong stared, puzzled by the action. 

"I'll conclude that the reason your shop is still flourishing for this long is because you're good at what you do. What's it matter if I pay _now_ rather than later?" He reasoned with a raised brow. 

Taeyong pushed his hand away gently with a polite smile, "It would be far too burdensome if you paid now. I'd rather you pay once you're satisfied with the results."

Jaehyun let out a hearty chuckle, his dimples making an appearance and then placed the card back into his wallet and placed it into his inner pocket. "Very well then," he said and turned to leave. 

As he approached the door, Taeyong called to him, "By the way, may I know your name?" He asked, but was quick to explain that it was for the sake of labeling his order when the taller stood in confusion at the sudden question. "Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun." The taller male replied, then proceeded through the door. 

Taeyong slumped in his chair and exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was keeping. He only hoped that he wasn't acting suspicious. 

All the preconceptions he had based on what Doyoung had told him didn't match. The man was very well mannered and pleasant. This left with more questions rather than answers as to who this bewildering man namely, _Jung_ _Jaehyun_ , was.

\- _tbc_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this update. The shits about to hit the fan lmao. I found a new beta so this is like a trial process and I feel a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders having someone to proofread my drafts to make sure they make sense and flow smoothly. I'm aiming to work much more quickly and get to a decent chapter number. Thank you for being patient with me so far and for those who have been enjoying this story. I hope you're all well. See you in the next update! 
> 
> P.s. that title is so accurate. These fools.


	5. My Funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally arrives when the families gather for the pre-engagement dinner. Taeyong finally figures out who Ruby's fiance-to-be really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to getting this story on track. I haven't forgotten about it and don't plan on discontinuing it. Further explanation in ending notes. Enjoy!
> 
> Title: My Funny Valentine - Frank Sinatra

Taeyong stood behind the curtains, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He inhaled a sharp breath as he groped at the knots behind his head, ensuring his mask was properly secured. He had never been as nervous as he was now. Having met Jaehyun yesterday at his store had been eating at his mind all day. The odds of them meeting were slim outside of the club, but still it happened. And Taeyong, well, he was still flabbergasted by the encounter to say the least. He felt extra anxious about the idea of the man coming to know his secret. Would his gestures or the way he stood raise any suspicion? These were a few of the questions he had asked himself. 

He rocked from side to side, unable to keep still. It was moments before he was scheduled to perform yet he could hardly settle down. He watched the frivolous performer as she moved across the stage with swift, light steps, capturing the hearts of the men in the audience. He wondered if his own man would be one of those who were easily swayed. 

With a furtive look around the curtain, he searched the audience for the one he wished to see. And there he was as if on cue, in all of his ravishing, white-collared glory. There was no doubt about it now. It was indeed the same man whom had appeared at his store, the man named _Jaehyun_. 

At a glance, he seemed somewhat distracted from the way his eyes boringly travelled around the room instead of at the woman on the stage. And somewhere in the back of Taeyong's undiscovered, egocentric, and extremely naive mind did a pirouette in hopes of the mysterious man being interested in him and no other.

Before long the revue finished with the dancer in a split and a rambunctious applause was heard, snapping Taeyong back to reality. With bated breath, he fixed himself and waited for the previous entertainer to flee the stage before stepping out from behind the curtains, the heels of his alligator skin loafers clacking against the wooden floor as he hesitantly approached the centre of the stage.

When he stood at the centre, a light greeting of clapping came ringing in and his eyes inadvertently found themselves on the youngman he had secretly taken peeks of. He had anticipated it, really, but he was in no way prepared for the gaze he was met with. A bead of sweat pricked his temple as his eyes magnetically locked with the man's intense gaze. The seconds ticked on and he became feverish, despite the cool atmosphere. 

After prying his eyes away, he took a gulp to quench his drying throat which he couldve sworn was audible through the microphone he held in his hand. He gazed ahead at the blaring spotlight, his eyes closing instantaneously, nearly blinding from it's intensity. His eyes flickered through the crowd to register the equally confused expressions they gave. What was he here for again? Taeyong stood stupefied, forgetting where he was for a moment. 

His grip tightened nervously around the handle of the microphone as if he held his lifeline in his own bare hands. His throat constricting so that what little air he could get was being diminished to nothing. And a bolt of panic pricked at every nerve ending in his frozen body. 

It was like he had been transported back to the first night he performed at Mystique. How he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, stiffened and trembling from fright, only fixated on the spotlight ahead instead of interacting with the audience, in fear he might forget the lyrics of the song he had previously rehearsed. It was almost the identical, he thought, except for the months of experience he now had so that he could start singing on cue when the band played the first note of the song he had prepared. He was extremely grateful for that fact. And so he began singing, his alter ego coming to the forefront of his mind.

The rest of the performance ended without a hitch. To spare himself, Taeyong never glanced in Jaehyun's direction not even once. Jaehyun watched as the masked singer walked - no, scurried - off the stage. He was left perplexed by the striking encounter that had happened prior between them. At that moment he couldn't help but wonder if TY was also taking interest in him. 

Admittedly, Jaehyun had no clue what he was starting to feel for the singer. He could only attest to an alluring attraction and curiosity but he was unaware of anything further. After all he knew nothing about the man other than he sang beautifully and looking at his physique, he was quite slender. 

After TY left the stage, Jaehyun immediately stood up to leave. He exited the club, seeing that nightfall had settled over the sky by now. He walked down the sidewalk towards his parked car and entered it upon arrival. 

Jaehyun exhaled heavily, feeling all of the baggage he had left inside his car weigh his body down all at once. Tomorrow was the meeting with his in-laws and he knew very well he couldn't pull another vanishing act or his parents would have his head. The thought of it seemingly made him uneasy despite his desire to be away from their clutches. After collecting himself, he started the engine and drove off to head home for the night. 

A new day dawned as Taeyong took strides into his boutique. It was a rather important day, from what he gathered. It was finally the big family gathering where he would meet his sister's elusive fiance. It was quite unnerving how many failed meetups they've had. How no one could find the time to meet at an agreeable time. It was almost as if it was never meant to be. 

Mind you, he was always left out on the discussions about Ruby's future so much that he didn't even know what the man did for a living, much less his first name. All that he knew was that he came from a rich bloodline, of which owned a huge portion of the real estate in this city, when his mother mentioned it over dinner nearly a month ago, when the arrangements were first made. 

To Taeyong that meant nothing because he wasn't the least bit interested in others assets. As long as his sister was happy, he would be also. He only hoped that the guy would at least be decent, but so far he couldn't form a good impression of him, if the recent events were anything to go by. 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, at the thought that the said man still hadn't come by to apologize for being a no-show last week. He assumed that since there was no news of him perishing, he was more or less in one piece. 

He was suddenly reminded of Ruby's jittery attitude this morning, when he was about to set out for work. The poor girl was trying her best for the man but he couldn't say he was doing the same for her.

_Taeyong exited his bedroom and hurried down the hall. He had many jobs to get started on and could barely stop for breakfast. As he passed his sister's room down the hall, she called for him. "Tae! Could you come in here for a second, please?" He may have been in a hurry but for his sister, he could spare a few minutes._

_He took several steps backwards until he was at the doorway of his sister's room. Her room alone was thrice the size of his and filled with polished, white furniture, a queen sized bed with richly patterned quilt and an elegant standing mirror, which she currently stood in front of. Mrs. Lee sat on the bed, watching Ruby sway from left to right as she held a dominantly peach-coloured, sleeveless floral printed tiered dress that fell to her knees in length, in front of herself._

_Once she noticed her brother standing at the door, she held out a hand, beckoning to come closer. "Which one? Give me your honest opinion," she said, as she took up the other option - a very neutral toned, two piece skirt suit of similar length - from the bed beside their mother._

_"Why bother to ask? What would a man know about women's fashion?" She clicked her teeth._

_"He's a tailor, Mother. It's his job to know something about fashion. Besides, that's precisely why I asked. I wanted a man's perspective." Ruby stated matter-of-factly, turning her nose up at her mother's callous remark. Mrs. Lee got up with a harumph and declared she was headed to the kitchen._

_Taeyong gave his mother an apologetic look as she walked past him, embarrassment evident in her features as she refused to look his way for a second longer. Ruby let out a undignified cajole before resuming to assess her appearance._

_Taeyong sauntered over to his sister with a smile. "Are you that overjoyed? It's simply dinner," he stated once he was a few steps behind her. She turned around and grinned. "Yes. After all, we must celebrate small victories, Brother."_

_Taeyong sighed, "shouldn't you at least wait until he actually shows up this time before celebrating?"_

_"He will show." She said, which Taeyong raised a questioning brow. "He will! Now help me decide." Ruby then raised the outfits up in front of him._

_With a hand to his chin, he rubbed it rhythmically as he inspected both outfits with caution. "Hmm..." he murmured while gazing from one to the other._

_"That one," he said with finality as he pointed towards the floral dress, his hand still under his chin. He thought it complimented Ruby's honeyed complexion and maroon coloured hair the best and he couldn't imagine the fool who would turn her down. To see her so nervous, he truly wondered if the man was even worth all the trouble._

Taeyong approached the rack of suits, taking out the one which belonged to Jaehyun. He went and sat at his workstation and inspected what he had accomplished so far and began to work on the piece of fabric once more. 

After making the final stitch, he held it up to admire his handiwork and was pleased with what he had accomplished in such a short time. With a glance to his watch he could see the hours had passed and it would soon be time to attend the family dinner. It was also nearing the time Jaehyun should come to collect his suit. Surely he hoped that the man would be impressed by his fine needlework. 

Just then, the chime of the door brought him out of his reverie and he stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the store. As he neared the end of the corridor, his brow quirked up in bemusement. 

"Doyoung? What are you doing here at this hour?" He questioned the secretary who whipped his head around to face him. 

"Ah, there you are! I'm in a bit of a rush. Do you have Mr. Jung's suit ready?" 

"Oh, it's around the back. You'll be collecting it in his stead?" Taeyong tried to hide the stark disappointment in his tone. "Yes, he's tied up with other matters." Doyoung sighed as he loosened his bowtie, "and yet again, I'm his errand boy." 

Taeyong placed a hand on the youngers shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Now that it was much clearer that Jaehyun, or rather JJ, was for certain Doyoung's boss which he often complained of, Taeyong was even more curious about the man. He didn't appear to be ill-mannered as his distraught friend would often let on. Perhaps Doyoung was being dramatic, he thought. Taeyong laughed to himself at the image of an overdramatic Doyoung, dragging his feet in sheer defiance when his boss wasn't around. 

Doyoungs brows pinched together, "What? What ever is so funny?" He questioned. Taeyong bit his inner lip, all evidence of laughter dissipating. His eyes darted around the room, wondering how he would explain. "It's nothing....it's just that your boss isn't as I pictured him to be, from the stories you've told me, is all."

The taller male appeared shorter when his shoulders sagged as he sighed heavily. "It's only because you're not working for him!" He exclaimed and pouted a bit too cutely that it almost seemed out of character. Taeyong gave a soft chuckle and nodded at his friend, with his mouth rounding as he breathed out an 'oh'. Doyoung eyed his watch again and was reminded that he was in a hurry in the first place and rushed the older to fetch the suit. Taeyong then disappeared down the corridor.

Once he returned, he handed the suit bag over to his friend who whipped out his wallet and took out a few bills. Afterwards, Doyoung said his goodbye before darting through the door like a madman. 

Taeyong made his way back into the fitting room. His eyes fell on the rack of unfinished projects he had piled up. He was in no way able to take on another job, yet he did so and put his other responsibilities aside. All for this man he did not know. He heaved a lengthy exhale and walked over to the clothing rack and maneuvered the suits until he found the one he had be working on previously. He took it over to his workstation and decided to get the last stitches in before he had to go, as it was to be picked up the next day.

By the time Taeyong had finished, finally satisfied that he hadn't messed up his schedule, he placed the finished suit at the back of the others and rubbed at his knuckles which had become sore from overuse. He had pushed himself over the limit to complete the two suits. Usually he would spend a week at most to complete everything and not rush his work. Jaehyuns suit had been the fastest he had ever worked and he only hoped the stitches would remain.

With a glance to his watch, Taeyongs face paled as he realized what time it had been. He was to be at the restaurant ten minutes ago. In that case, he wouldn't be able to go home to change his suit. He brush at his waistcoat, hoping to straighten out some of the kinks and brush off any of the fuzz that he had gathered throughout the day. He rushed towards the entrance of his boutique and when he made his way out, he locked the door and stood at the curb to hail at cab.

With his eyes fixed out through the window, he watched the traffic ahead. He could only hope his mother wouldn't be too upset that he was late for the reservation. As he wasn't the guest of honour he only hoped his tardiness wouldn't come as such a nuisance. 

He had been checking his watch numerous times than he could count and was starting to become nervous as the minutes ticked by when the cars ahead were at a standstill. As soon as he could spot the sign of the restaurant a block down the street, he paid his fare and got out of the cab, concluding that it would be faster by foot.

When Taeyong arrived at the restaurant, he rushed towards the entrance and was met with a staff standing behind a podium. "Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?" The staff questioned, to which Taeyong nodded, panting from all of the running he did. "I'm with the Lee Party." He finally breathed out, after he collected his bearings. After smoothening his suit jacket, he followed behind the staff who guided him to the back of the restaurant to a private room. 

While he approached, the sounds of soft chatter with occasional laughter and the clinking of dinnerware in between could be heard. He concluded that they must have ordered already and was somewhat relieved to know they hadn't waited until he arrived to do so. 

When they were in front of the sliding door, he stood and shoed his loafers off alongside the other pairs of shoes in front of the steps. The staff member then slid the door open to allow him inside. As soon as he entered, he caught sight of his mother staring at him with a hardened gaze. 

Taeyong went further into the room and bowed his head, "My apologies for being late, there was traffic," he articulated, garnering the attention of everyone else seated at the table, when he noticed the clattering had faded into deafening silence. Taeyong gulped nervously and he was almost certain it had been audible. He lifted his head and laid his eyes on a familiar man seated straight ahead. The man had a surprised expression on his face, but in Taeyongs case, it was more a look of shock and utter bewilderment. 

His eyes traveled to the rust coloured suit that he had delicately handled and then to the older man and woman sitting to either side of him. That's when it all hit him like a moving train. Most of the dots were starting to align and whatever else was left caused him to form a multitude of questions, bombarding his already confused mind. 

"Are you planning on standing at the door all evening, dear?" He heard his mother say, snapping him back to reality. He moved closer towards the empty chair beside his father, eyes fixed on the man who also stared at him pleasantly. As he sat down, his mother introduced him to the elders he had noticed before. "This is our son, Taeyong. Pardon his tardiness, he must have a dire reason."

The woman seated across the table nodded with a tight lipped smile. 

When Taeyongs eyes flashed to the man beside her, he saw that he had been staring still. The air suddenly felt thicker and Taeyong could feel his palms start to dampen and he looked away. 

"I hadn't expected to see you here." The voice he could recognize, even after hearing it only a few times, announced. At that moment, his eyes flew up quickly with brows knitted in uncertainty. He was perplexed at all the odds in the world and the unlucky stars that had shined on him. He ran his palms along his slacks back and forth to calm himself down or to dry his sweaty palms, he wasn't sure which one. He had not expected to find Jaehyun here and the thing that burrowed his mind like an earthworm was, why him?

Mrs. Lee stared quizzically at the younger Jung, then back at her son. "You two are acquainted?" Echoed in Taeyongs ears and rang so loud he felt he was going to go deaf.

\- **_tbc_** \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with the chapters but I had hit a slump at the time and was doubting my writing and how I could make this story good, then every opportunity I set out to write, something happened. My dog passed away and then I had an exam to sit the week after (thank God I passed) and now I'm about to start working but I hope to keep updating. I haven't given up on this story, don't worry!! I have all of the chapters outlined and I'm writing when the inspiration strikes. I hope this chapter was okay, it was only proofread at the first chunk so if there are any mistakes or errors please overlook them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and still looking out for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will maybe be sporadic. I'll try not to rush and keep at a steady pace so please be understanding.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated but just reading is also fine. Thank you for spending your precious time and checking out my story. See you in the next update!


End file.
